wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Little Help From Your Friends/Transcript
''Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "A Little Help From Your Friends."'' A Little Help From Your Friends (Outside) Wubbzy: *Honking horn* (Outside Widget's workshop) Widget: *Hammering* Wubbzy: *Honking horn* ''Hi, Widget. Can I borrow a wiggle wrench? I wanna put this new horn on my tooter scooter. '''Widget:' No problemo, little buddy! Here we go! Wubbzy: *Clicking* Widget: You know, Wubbzy, you could do that a whole lot faster if you used a hydraulic turbo ratchet. *Whirring* Wubbzy: But I don't know how to use a hydro.. turbo.. whaddayacallit. Widget: No problemo! I'll help ya. Now, all we have to do is tighten the C-clamp to the handlebar and- Wubbzy: But I don't really need any help. Widget: Ta-da! Wubbzy: Thanks. Widget: You know, while I'm at it, maybe I'll tighten this here manifold and reinforce the suspension. Wubbzy: I just wanted to put my horn on my scooter. (Outside Wubbzy's House) Wubbzy: *Bouncing* Wow, wow, wow! I can't wait to plant my new flower in the garden. Walden: Hi, Wubbzy. That's a fine flower you have there. Wubbzy: Yep, and it's gonna look great in my garden. Walden: Yes yes yes! I'm sure it will. But you know, Wubbzy, you'll need to fertilize that flower if you want it to really grow. Wubbzy: But I don't know how to "fruitilize". Uh, "flerticize". Whatever you just said. Walden: Don't worry. I'll help you. Wubbzy: But I don't need any help. Walden: Now to get this garden really growing! You see, Wubbzy, there's a real science to gardening. First, you have to turn over the soil and mix it with nutrients. *Plop, plop* Wubbzy: Why is everyone always helping me all the time? Next time, I'm going to do something all by myself. ... But what? Widget: *Honks horn* Boy oh boy! All that ratcheting and horn tooting has made me hungry as a hippo. *Stomach gurgles, chuckles* Walden: Yes! I've worked up quite an appetite from gardening, myself. Wubbzy: I know! I'll make a big, fancy dinner for the three of us. Walden: A fancy dinner? What a great idea. Wubbzy: It'll be a real feast! I'll make us all some chocolate doodleberry cake! *Bouncing* Widget: Mm, mm, mm! That sounds right up my alley! Walden: Yes! Is there anything we can do to help? *Record scratches* Wubbzy: NO!!! Widget & Walden: ... Wubbzy: I mean, no, thank you. I don't need anyone's help at all. (Wubbzy's House, kitchen) Wubbzy: Now let's see. *Flips page* Here we are. Doodleberry cake. Eggs... *Clatter* Flour... *Pouring* Chocolate... *Splat* Doodleberries. *Dropping, crash* And, uh, one teaspoon of super-duper baking powder. Hmm. That doesn't seem like very much baking powder. I want this cake to really bake. *Rattling, pouring* Oops! Oh, well. It couldn't hurt. *Squish, mixing* Wow. Wait till Walden and Widget see the cake I made, without any help at all. *Bubbling* Wubbzy: Wow. That cake batter sure is rising fast. *Gasp* Maybe too fast! *Bouncing, whoosh, bounce, gasps*''Uh-oh! '(Outside Wubbzy's House)' ''*POP* Wubbzy: WHOA!! Widget: Sure is nice of Wubbzy to cook us dinner. Walden: Yes. And he did it all without asking for any- Wubbzy: HELP!!!!!! Widget: *Gasp* Wubbzy's made enough cake for the whole town of Wuzzleburg! Wubbzy: Whoa, whoa, whooaa!! Walden: The whole town is gonna be cake if we don't do something! Widget: What are we gonna do!? Walden: Think think think. *Gasp* I have an idea! But I'll need your help. Widget: No problemo! *Swoosh* Wubbzy: Wow, wow, wow! I'm headed right for the art museum! Curator: Oh, no! All of ze precious artworks will be ruined! Help!! *Tires screech, engine sputtering, screech* *BOING, gurgling* Curator: Hooray!! Walden: How's it coming, Widget!? Widget: *Hammering* I need a little more time! *Gurgling* Kooky Kid: Kooky. *Swoosh, gurgling* Mailman: Hi, Wubbzy. *Gurgling* Mailman: You forgot your mail! Wubbzy: Wow, wow, wow, wow! I'm headed right for the zoo! Zookeeper: Oh, no! All of the animals will be buried in cake batter! Help!! Walden: *Boing, boing, boing* TIMBER!! *BANG* Wubbzy: Whoa! *Gurgling* Zookeeper: Hooray!! Walden: Are you almost done yet!? Widget: Almost finished! *Swoosh* Wubbzy: Wow, wow, wow! I'm headed right for the library! Miss Bookfinder: Oh, no! All of the library books will be covered in cake! Help!! *Crane moving, screech, crone lowering* *Gurgling, pop, pop, gurgling* Miss bookfinder: Hooray!! Walden: *Pant* Widget, please, tell me it's finished! Widget: *Hammering* All done! The Big Bakey-Oven 3000! *Gurgling* Wubbzy: I don't wanna be baked! Help, help, help!! *Gurgling* Widget: *Click* *Oven door bangs* Miss Bookfinder, Curator & Zookeeper: Hooray!! Crowd: *Cheers* Walden: Nice job, Widget. Widget: You too, partner. Wubbzy: Sorry my dinner turned into a big, gloppy mess. I wanted to prove that I didn't need any help. But I guess I got a little carried away. Widget: *Giggles* That's for sure. Wubbzy: Well, the next time I need help, I'll make sure I ask my friends. *Dings* Wubbzy: Hey, maybe you guys can help me eat this thing. Walden: *Laughs* Yes yes yes! Widget: *Chuckles* No problemo! Wubbzy: In fact, I can use everybody's help for this. Miss Bookfinder, Curator & Zookeeper: Hooray!! (One feast later...) Wubbzy: Oh, boy. I sure am glad I have a couple of good friends to help me clean up this mess. Hey, guys? Hello!? Can I get a little help over here...?! end Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:2006